My Meltingpot
by Lucy Kent
Summary: A collection of one-shot stories from all across the Fandom. I make no garuntees about anything, except any warnings will be on the top of each chapter
1. Chapter 1

**The Unknown Knife**

* * *

><p>Hagrid nodded at Madam Pince as he slipped through the doors of her domain. He watched as she slowly dissected his clothes, looking for a single reason he shouldn't be allowed in. He kept his chin up and tried not to brush at his clothes self-consciously. After a few moments of scrutiny, she nodded him past. Hagrid smiled his thanks before stepping cautiously toward the books.<p>

It took about 10 minutes to find the section he was looking for. Hagrid looked over the books until one caught his eye, "Magical Blades and Identifying them." He looked around and quickly found a hidden table. Hagrid was once again grateful for magic as the seat widened so he could sit comfortably. He looked around warily to see if anyone was watching him before he pulled a knife from his coat.

Hagrid lay it down and took a moment to watch it. When he had woken up that morning an owl had delivered it. There had been no note, or any indication about what the knife was about. When Hagrid had first taken the knife in hand it had resized itself to fit his hand perfectly. Hagrid had been reluctant to bring the knife to McGonagall or any of the other teachers. But he was curious to what kind of knife would do that. So here he was.

It was three hours and seven books later that he was able to find out vaguely what it was. The characters inlaid in the bone handle were old Qualik, the old Giant language. Hagrid had been frustrated to find that even with a guide on how to read it, he could not understand what it said. But he had found a picture of an old elvish knife that had similar traits to his. It was a sign of royalty. Hagrid stared down at the knife in his possession, as though it were going to spill all of it's secrets.

After a moment he sighed and decided to ask for help. He pulled a spare piece of paper out of his pocket and fished around for a quill. It took him longer to find ink, it had been in one of his inside pockets underneath one of his rock cakes. He penned a quick note to Hermione, knowing she would be able to find the answer if anyone could.

Hagrid put the knife back into his pocket before taking out the rock cake and taking a small bite. Still good. Hagrid put the books back and made his way out of the Library trying not to worry about what the knife meant. Hagrid took another bite out of his rock cake but paused when he spotted Madam Pince staring incredulously at him. He dropped the cake into his pocket and sped toward the door.

"HAGRID!" He made it through the door before she could stop him and leaned against the wall for a moment. Not many people scared him, but Madam Pince was an exception.

* * *

><p><strong>This is for the ClueCluedo Game Challenge**

**Person: Hagrid**

**Weapon: Knife**

**Location: Library**


	2. The Cloak of Lockhart

It flew towards her as though it was meant only for her. Of course, Katie and Angelina disagreed. It was a quick fight, but somehow Angelina snagged it. On the outside she was smiling, but inside she burned. that had been her cloak! Alicia turned her eyes back to Professor Lockhart. Alicia had been one of the first Gilderoy Lockhart fans. She was even fan number 3 in his card holders group. The only two higher than her was was some man that no one ever saw named Roy Heart, and some girl that lived in France. Katie and Angelina didn't know about her number. She had waited and used a different name to get a different number. So for everyone else, her card number was 769. Katie was 763 and Angelina was 891. So it just wasn't fair that Angelina got the cloak!

That night Alicia pulled out her new journal. Inside she wrote all her daily observations on Lockhart. She would mail the fan club with the edited version under the name LockedMyHart. She had quite the following, or so the newspaper crew told her. The version she sent ranted about how an unworthy girl had managed to gain something personal from their star. Angelina may have not been named, but every girl in the school threw her dirty looks after that. Alicia felt momentary joy, but it quickly hollowed and she felt worse then ever.

* * *

><p>Alicia felt torn. On one hand, how could she possibly even imagine hurting this cloak. On the other hand Angelina didn't deserve it. Closing her eyes she released the spell. There was a splat, and Alicia peeked out to see the cloak slowly sinking into a vat of tomato sauce. She spelled it to be invisible for an hour and left the bedroom. She was sitting in the common room when she heard Angelina find the cloak. She rushed to her friends side.<p>

* * *

><p>Alicia buried her face in her hands on the train ride home. How could she have been so stupid? She had already cancelled both of her fan club cards. Even her number 3. She had written to the fan club with the details of Gilderoy Lockhart's disgrace. But now she couldn't believe that she had been so obsessed with him that she had turned against her best friend. Angelina had found out a week before the disgrace, but Katie had sided her her and now Alicia was alone on the train. A tear slipped out of her eye as she looked at the passing countryside.<p>

* * *

><p>Alicia lifted her chin as she entered the platform. She had not received a single letter from Angelina or Katie. Her chin wobbled a little but she ignored it as she climbed onto the train and opened whatever book her mother had handed her moments ago. She didn't look up when the carriage door opened. It didn't matter who it was. She kept reading.<p>

When Alicia glanced up a few minutes later, the book hit her lap as she found Angelina and Katie sitting there. They were both reading something of their own, but they looked up at the same time. Angelina opened her mouth but before she could say a word Alicia was crying. "I'm so so so sorry. I don't know why I did that. Please forgive me." Alicia was surrounded by the other two girls in a hug and the others began to cry as well. Angelina forgave her, and so did Katie.

And so when they arrived at Hogwarts for their fifth year, they walked arm and arm through the main doors. Gilderoy Lockhart was never mentioned again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. If you have time to leave a review, please do.<strong>

**For the LIFE game.**

**Prompts: Alicia Spinnet, Sauce, Burn**


	3. Hogwarts

**Hogwarts...**

* * *

><p>Hogwarts was memories. Over the years memories had poured through the gaps in her stones like a gas. Life-changing memories, and even the ones forgotten in moments. But she could remember them all. She also held death. The pain and sorrow of many who had died within in her. But it wasn't until a full battle raged within her and their magic started to consume her that she began to take an interest. Memories and death. The castle ached from such an influx of both, but she could feel something new. When those who came to repair her surrounded themselves with a cloud of memory, she would choose to absorb it a little to they could continue to work. The workers would pour even more memories and even more magic into her, and she saw things she would never have guessed. Once she was fully repaired, her halls were filled once more. There were many who wore a cloak of memories. She never took it all away, but when it seemed to wrap itself up around the person and try to suffocate them, she would pull out its strength. Soon there were far fewer in number with that cloak, and she found herself with a rather new sensation. She felt unsatisfied. So when she found a flood of memories coming from three boys in the dungeon, she moved instinctively. Two of the boys watched as the walls around their third boy moved to shelter him. Using the memories of others long since gone, she pushed some of the magic she had gained into the boy, healing him. She slowly began to work with this new skill she gained, and every so often would interfere.<p>

Hogwarts existed a while before another battle began. Again she was damaged, but she ignored this in an effort to stop the death. She didn't like death. No one died, but they kept fighting and she kept having to safe them, even from the green light that screamed death. The battle continued, and she began to realize that if no one died they might just fight forever. Indecision waged within her. Finally she reached a decision. Gathering the memories she had received, she found the ones that caused the most pain, using her magic she gave those memories to every person. Everything stopped, and Hogwarts found herself slipped away again. With no more memories, death, or even magic to sustain her she found that she could only exist long enough to watch the battle end and those fighting it turn away from each other.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not quite sure what this ended up as. I started with a premise, lost it, and found this story instead. Oh well. Here you go.<strong>


	4. Take Care

**Written for the Dummy Round of the Quidditch League**

**Team: Tutshill Tornados**

**Position: Seeker**

**Words: 1138**

* * *

><p>Harry found himself sitting in the potion's lab staring down at the brown blob that was supposed to be a purple water. Groaning, Harry turned his eyes back to the book and retraced his steps. He had added 9 Newt Eyes, stirred correctly, added rosemary and asphodel... but... Harry's eyes again turned to the cauldron and he glared murderously down at it. He had done everything just like the book said, why hadn't it done its job properly and been the correct color! He vanished the contents, turned off the flame, and let his head fall onto the book with an echoing thump. If it wasn't necessary for him to have a NEWT in Potions to be an auror, he would never have considered being here. Harry lifted his head slightly and dropped it again. His head hurt, his eyes hurt, and it was times like this that he wondered why he had come back for a last year at Hogwarts.<p>

In the silence that surrounded Harry like a comforting blanket, Harry could hear a pair of feet heading toward the classroom. Harry figured it was probably Hermione coming to make sure he hadn't killed himself yet and remained still. The door opened but the feet stopped. Harry tilted his head to the side and opened his eyes to find Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway. Seven years of animosity almost had him reaching for his wand, but then he saw the sheen of unwept tears. So Harry turned his head again and stared down at the words that blurred together. Malfoy hesitated for a moment but then he went over to the storage area and began to collect some things. Harry couldn't help but think that the clinking noises were somewhat melodic.

What surprised Harry, was when Malfoy put his supplies and book onto the same table Harry was at. Harry looked up and saw the grey of Malfoy's eyes swirl in indecision. Harry sat up and moved his book and the remnants of his own supplies out of the way. He had just enough for another attempt. The two of them worked in silence, but when Harry went to put the rosemary in, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Turning his head he found Malfoy watching him. Malfoy nodded slightly before he turned back to his own cauldron. Harry realized that Malfoy was making the same potion he was. But where Harry had been about to drop the rosemary in, Malfoy gently sprinkled it on top. When he was finished he turned back to Harry. Harry cautiously mirrored the movements he had seen from Malfoy. Once done he looked over, but the Slytherin had turned his attention back to the book. Harry cautiously sprinkled the asphodel as well.

Ten minutes later, Harry was looking down at a purple water. A little brown, but mostly purple. Harry turned to Malfoy and saw that his companion was already starting on the second part. Harry quickly caught up, and would look over every now and then to make sure he was doing everything the same way Malfoy was. They worked in near silence, with Malfoy occasionally grabbing Harry's attention to demonstrate one thing or another. An hour later, two cauldrons of Skele-Gro were bottled and the cauldrons cleaned. They put the remaining supplies away, put their books in their bags and walked out of the classroom. They walked together until they reached a split where Harry would go left and Malfoy would go right. They both paused and Harry tried to think of something to say. But in the end he gently touched the blonde's shoulder and they separated.

As he lay in his dorm that night, Harry wondered over the whole experience. Neither of them had said a word, and yet they had not raised a wand either. Malfoy had helped him with his potion. And Harry being the dolt that he was couldn't have even said "thank you." With a groan Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Harry was facing the Slytherin table and watching Malfoy interact with the few Slytherins who had gathered the courage to come back. The other three tables mostly ignored the ones dressed in green and silver, but there was an occasional glare sent their way. Malfoy merely nibbled at his food. Having watched him the whole of sixth year, Harry knew that it was not enough food. Malfoy suddenly stopped eating and stared dumbly at his plate. Before he knew what he was doing, Harry wordlessly cast the levitation charm on a green apple out of Malfoy's reach and dropped it into the man's hand. Malfoy startled and his eyes shot up. Again Harry found himself looking at eyes that were filled with unshed tears. Malfoy nodded his head, and bit into the apple.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry continued to struggle with NEWT potions but occasionally Malfoy would join him. Harry would watch Malfoy eat and would give the man more food if Malfoy didn't eat a satisfactory amount. No matter what it was, Malfoy would always eat what Harry gave him. If anyone at the school noticed the odd companionship of the two they never said anything. In fact, neither did Harry or Malfoy. The rest of their year went by and not once did either of them say a word to the other. Until the day of graduation. The grounds were full of parents and students mingling together, shaking each other's hands, bidding farewell. Harry shook the hands of many parents he didn't know, but it wasn't that unusual. But Harry found himself facing Malfoy at one point. He was surprised the Slytherin had come. Even those standing around the man now simply pretended he wasn't there. But Harry had seen him. Without any hesitation he lifted his hand. Malfoy stared at it a bit before his eyes shot to Harry. Harry suddenly remembered being eleven and on a train. Harry smiled softly before reaching his hand even closer. Hesitantly, Malfoy lifted his hand and they shook. Harry felt the urge to break the silence that was between them so he opened his mouth, but no words came out. Harry closed his mouth and eyes and thought. When he opened them again, Harry saw those tears again, just sitting behind the surface. So he said the only thing he could. "Take care Malfoy."<p>

A tear slipped past Malfoy's eyes and the man dropped Harry's hand and wiped it away. He lifted his chin and replied. "Goodbye Potter." Malfoy turned and left. Harry watched the proud back of Draco Malfoy until too many bodies stood between them. Harry's attention then turned to Ginny who had just arrived. She smiled at him brightly before tugging him over to the large and boisterous group he would soon call his family.


	5. The Scars of Remus

**I didn't mean to write another sad one... Honest.**

* * *

><p>Lyall and Hope Lupin were not the most aware parents. Lyall and Hope were still infatuated with each other 6 years after their marriage, but had no time to care for the third family member. Their son was raised the two house elves that Hope's family had given them as a wedding present. In fact, those three were often in the kitchen. On the night that changed everything, Remus was sitting in the corner with a bunch of pots that he was banging on gleefully. Tilly was preparing dinner and Dokky was cleaning the cupboards. The Lupins were out, soon to be home. Remus was making so much noise that none of them noticed a breach in the wards, or the sound of the door being blasted off its hinges.<p>

They would tell friends and neighbors that it was an unfortunate accident. A drunken wizard who thought that he was at his own house. They would reassure everyone that they were ok, they were away from the house. Unfortunately they had lost their two house elves to the man. Most of the world never realized that the Lupins had a child, and from that day on they kept it that way. To the family and friends who knew of their son they would cry and blame themselves. For 23 days they claimed they would be better parents. They claimed that they would be there for their son again, that they would not shame him for his scars.

But they, who had never truly loved their son, had been unprepared for the unfortunate side-effect of the attack. For Remus' 5th birthday they gave him only a bottle of wolfsbane and told him to go to the basement. Remus wanted to cry and complain, but even at his young age he could see his parents jump away from him if he made loud noises. So silently he went and crawled into the cage they had built for him. As he cried himself to sleep, he wondered if it was impossible to love someone like him.

* * *

><p><strong>Written for the Life Game<strong>

**Written for The Childish Challenge**


	6. Fred's Box

**Written for the Quidditch Fanfiction League**

**Position: Seeker**

**Team: Tutshill Tornados**

**Word Count: 1013**

* * *

><p>Fred nibbled on his bottom lip while he concentrated. He had to drop this in just the right... an explosion went off and Fred sighed. He glared at the box before hiding it away. Seconds later George came crashing through the door with a worried expression. Fred grinned. "It's ok. Just trying something new." George sighed in relief. Fred couldn't blame him. Things were very tense at the moment. Fred looked at the hole that had been his twin's ear. He had almost lost his brother. Fred closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt arms wrap around him and Fred leaned into the familiar body that was his brother.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred rubbed his hands together before lifting the drop of potion above the box. This was already attempt... he had lost count. The drop wobbled as Fred lost his concentration and he held his breath in anticipation. Luckily it didn't fall off. Slowly he lowered it onto the box. The box absorbed the potion and Fred held his breath. One second, two seconds... Fred let out the breath right before the box exploded. He shouted out a string of curses before once again hiding the box.<p>

As always George was there seconds later. But after seeing that Fred was unharmed George left again. Fred sighed and sat down. Things had gotten a bit tense between them. It was all this tension in the air. Fred and his twin weren't meant to live in a world that didn't appreciate their jokes! Fred took a deep breath and pulled the box back out. That was why he had to finish this on time.

* * *

><p>Fred and George met up with their family for Christmas. Ron was back, but something was off and he wouldn't tell anyone about it. The whole atmosphere was not what Christmas was, so Fred winked and George and his twin understood. Three pranks later and the rest of their family had momentarily forgotten what was going on in the world. But that night Fred couldn't resist climbing into his brother's bed. The two of them lay together and stared up at the ceiling. They didn't say anything, but Fred knew that next year... Fred shook the thoughts out of his head and forced himself to fall asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Success! It had taken him over a year, but his happy box was finished! He marveled at the seemingly innocent jack-in-the-box. Fred quickly tiptoed to his door. He peaked out and saw that George was handling one of their many customers. He smiled at the sight. George did a really good job at running a store. Fred closed the door and smiled at the box.<p>

Fred cracked his knuckles and wound the box. Music flowed around him and he smiled at the peace it brought with it. This was the first part of the box. It eased all your tension with the music. But the moment when the Jack is supposed to pop out, Fred was instead pulled into the box. Inside he found the world of children's stories. Everything was bright and fluffy. The animals had large smiles, and that music floated all around him. He walked around and made sure all the little pranks were right where he had put them. No problems there. Finally he pulled a leaf off of a tree and ate it. Seconds later he was on the ground laughing, the Laughter Leaf fully effective.

Fred looked up and called out. "Wheezes!" Before he was pulled back out of the box. Fred found himself standing exactly where he had been. Again he snuck over the door and stole a glance at his brother. This time his brother was laughing with a pretty young woman over near the love potions.

Fred lost track of time for a moment as he stood there. A small smile had crept onto his face. It would be great if things could always stay this way. The smile slipped from him. He closed the door and leaned against it. He didn't know how much longer they both had. The battle was almost here. Everyone could feel it. Fred pushed off of the door and walked over to the box. He quickly wrapped it in Christmas paper. Sitting down he pulled a piece of parchment over and began to write.

* * *

><p>Christmas felt empty. The missing red head seemed to hover in the air around them. But it was most apparent on George Weasley. He had gotten his smile back not too long ago, but this holiday seemed to have stolen it again. The rest of his family did what they could to cheer him up, but nothing worked.<p>

They were all surprised when a white owl swept through the window with a package. It landed on George's lap and he stared at it dumbly. That is until he saw the note on top. The note with a very recognizable handwriting. George never let anyone read that letter, so no one could have guessed what it said. But they all knew who it was from. For the first time since his brother's funeral, George broke down into tears in front of his family.

They all surrounded him and hugged him. But the only comfort he received that day was when he finally began to turn the handle on the box. His tears and frown disappeared as the music surrounded him and when he was pulled into the box he wanted to cry. But Fred had made that impossible. With laughter that sounded almost like sobs George explored the world Fred had created for him.

When he finally allowed himself to leave, the box dissolved, as the letter had promised it would. What was left was a small glass fox. George held the animal close to himself remembering long nights discussing what they would be if they were animagus. He clutched the letter and the animal close as he fell asleep. And if there had been anyone around to see, they would have noticed the signature of Fred Weasley, and the words "With Laughter" above it.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompts:<strong>

**FredMischiefmanagedGeorge: Favorite Pairing/Character**

**Fred**


End file.
